


Pendragon International

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur finally faces the truth about Uther.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 150. Uther Pendragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon International

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Pendragon International  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Geoffrey, Gaius  
**Summary:** Arthur finally faces the truth about Uther.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 769  
**Prompt:** 150\. Uther Pendragon

 

**Pendragon International**

“Arthur? Do you have a few minutes?” Gaius inquired from the open door of Arthur’s office.

Arthur looked up and waved him in. “Yes Gaius I always have some time for you. Come on in.”

Gaius came in with Geoffrey behind him.

“What is this?” Arthur asked. “Not that I don’t enjoy a visit from either of you but why are you here, Geoffrey?”

“We have to talk about Pendragon International.” Geoffrey told him. “Arthur, the company has been in limbo since you became King. I have been able to hold it together but I can’t do it forever. I believe you should merge the company with the kingdom. It would make more sense than trying to keep them separate. That isn’t all. We need to take the headquarters out of London. With the possibility of war between England and Britain, it isn’t safe anymore to have it there. I was surprised it wasn’t touched the last time there was a conflict.”

“You are talking about my father’s legacy. I don’t think he would want it swallowed up and forgotten. He worked very hard to build the company and I don’t think I should dissolve it, at least not without talking to Morgana.” Arthur said.

“Why do you need to talk to Morgana? She has no interest in the company.” Geoffrey told him.

“She was given stock on her twenty-first birthday.” Arthur said.

“No Arthur. She wasn’t.” Geoffrey told him. “You were the only one that received stock. Uther never wanted Morgana to have anything to do with his company. The only reason he sent her to business school was so she could find a husband. He didn’t even offer her a job when she graduated.”  

“Arthur, you know in your heart that your father was not the pillar of the community that you try to make him out to be.” Gaius said. “He had dealings with some rough characters. He was shot by Balinor for a reason, That wasn’t because he was a good person. He was just as nefarious as Odin and Carleon. In some ways he was much worse.”

Arthur stared at Gaius. He couldn’t believe his father’s friend was saying what he was saying. He looked at Geoffrey. “You think this about my father, too?”

Geoffrey nodded. “Yes Arthur. What Gaius is trying very gently to say is your father was a bastard. We all know that. He was a bastard and a tyrant in both lives. Its time you grew up and faced that.”

“Geoffrey! That was his father.” Gaius said. “Arthur, your father did a lot of things that would disappoint you to find out. As a King, he killed thousands and as a business man he ruined the lives of many men and sometime he did even worse to them. This idealistic picture of your father is a lie. Take Geoffrey’s advice merge the company with the kingdom.”

“Is it even possible?” Arthur looked at Geoffrey.

“Pendragon International is not a publicly traded company. It would be very easy to put things under the kingdom’s control. It would be good for the kingdom as well to have alternative income sources.” Geoffrey said.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and looked at both men. “I feel like you are asking me to erase him.”

“It would be a bad idea. He was my friend but he could be a horrible person.” Gaius said. “The name Pendragon should be synonymous with a great man, a great King. That is you Arthur. It shouldn’t be associated with the kind of man your father really was. Please Arthur, do this for your children. Let the deeds of the past turn to dust along with your father.” 

“Bring me the papers and I will sign anything that needs to be signed.” Arthur said.

“You won’t regret it. Sire.” Geoffrey said as he stood up. He bowed to Arthur and left the room.

“Arthur, I love you as much as I do Merlin. What we said to you wasn’t meant to hurt you but it is something that must be acknowledged and addressed.”

“I know Gaius. It was just rough to hear. If it had been anyone but the two of you I would have sent you packing after the first disparaging word.” Arthur said.

“You are a great man. Don’t let your father cast a shadow on that. Sire.” Gaius stood up and bowed before leaving.

Arthur sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. The sad part about all of what they had said to him was that he already knew it was true.       


End file.
